


His Money's Worth

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Landlord!AU, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn chliché, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, surprisingly, that developed a few feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Jamie's late on his rent.Of course, he is also broke.Fortunately, his landlord is really hot.





	His Money's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the landlord!AU nobody asked for!
> 
> I wrote it anyway and now you lucky guys get to enjoy 7.5k worth of smut :)
> 
> Lots of love again for my beta [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/), who is so insanely encouraging and supportive of my stuff!
> 
> And before we begin, please note that in real life it is important to use protection when hooking up with strangers. This has been a PSA.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Fawkes!" A thunderous knock followed a bellowing voice.

 

Fuck! He recognized that voice in an instant. It meant he was in serious fucking trouble. Instinctively Jamie tried to fold into himself on his computer chair in an irrational attempt to simply disappear into thin air, but of course that was just wishful thinking.

"Fawkes, open the goddamn door!"

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

"I know you're in there, fuckface! You owe me two months rent now, and if you force me to break that fucking door, you'll be payin' for that too!"

Jamie winced at that. That had to be the most words his landlord had ever spoken to him consecutively. Rutledge was usually a quiet, reserved person but Jamie wasn’t stupid enough to believe that made him very patient or understanding about his financial struggles.

Could've fooled him. When he had first read the name under the apartment info, the name _Mako_ had seemed... friendly. Just Mako. What a nice fella, right.   
Well, that assumption had turned out to be a grave mistake.

Junkrat scrambled to his feet (one real, one artificial) and all but ripped the drawers from his desk, desperately digging through trash. He rummaged frantically through unopened mail, the random screw or cable in the hectic search for at least a fraction of what he owed the man currently waiting outside his door, who was growing more and more impatient with the minute.

Once more a fist slammed against his door and Jamie squeaked silently. He had found $3.75 in change. Well, that wouldn't cut it - time for plan B.

"I’ll give you exactly three seconds, and then -"

With the most innocent grin he could muster, Jamie ripped the door open. "Mr. Rutledge, Sir, I -"

The look in the older man's eyes made him shut right up. This was not a man who was up for joking - Jamie had by now figured out what that looked like. Slowly, but with an unstoppable force behind his movements, Rutledge made his way inside the tiny apartment, and Jamie instinctively backed away from him, until he felt the edge of the couch pressing against his thighs and there was nowhere left to go.

At almost 2 meters tall, Jamie was used to towering over people. But this man still easily stood a head higher than him, glowering down at Jamie like he was deciding if cutting him up and selling his organs would be more profitable for him than trying to squeeze money out of Jamie.

All in all, Rutledge was just insanely _huge_. The stained white tank top he was wearing did nothing to actually cover him - it just accentuated the broad neck and heavy shoulders. His muscled arms and legs were each as thick as Jamie's whole body, and the barrel chest was only in competition with his perfectly round, heavy belly.

It made Jamie's heart drop somewhere in his guts, and his mouth water at the same time. Even his artificial knee felt weak when Rutledge slammed the door shut behind him.   
This was hardly the time for that... _thing_ he had for big guys like Rutledge to come out to play, Jamie scolded himself. But then again, Jamie figured he could hardly be the first person to ever seize Rutledge up incredulously and so he took a second to let his eyes wander. 

"You owe me 700 dollars. I want the money now or your scrawny ass is gonna be homeless within an hour."

Jamie desperately tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, defensively raising his hands. Rutledge might just have been the first person ever to not automatically let his gaze flicker to his brightly coloured prosthetic arm - under different circumstances, Jamie would have appreciated that.

"Listen, mate -"

" 'm not your _mate_."

Jamie nodded. "Well, you see, I ain't got it on me like... right now... but I promise, I _promise_ , by the end of the week there's gon' be seven crispy hundred-dollar-notes in ya hand. I swear, it's jus'... you see, I _invested_ the money, and it's not yet... well, it hasn't come round so far, but I'm really, really optimistic that... I mean, at the latest it's gonna be next week, but I swear it's no later than tha' "

A huge hand seized him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up with such ease Jamie could just have fainted from the delirious ecstasy that shot through his body. There wasn't really anything that could stop the hysteric giggle from spilling over his lips, even though it made Rutledge only tighten his grip. Jamie swore silently under his breath, squirming in a futile attempt to escape, all the while grinning like an idiot. He could feel it on his face, and if he had ever been able to just wipe it off, Jamie would have saved himself from a good number of fists colliding with his face.

"I want my money," Rutledge growled at him.

"I - I told ya, I don't have it right now -!"

"Then pack your fucking bags."

Jamie winced at that. His breath was coming short from being held up with his own weight - only the toes on his remaining foot could feel the floor beneath him, and it wasn't enough leverage to balance himself. 

That's when the most insane idea fired up in his brain. Rutledge wasn't joking about him paying up or leaving, so with or without trying it he could end up sleeping in a carton box tonight.

Relaxing against the grip on his shirt, Jamie carefully placed his hands around the thick wrist.

"Y'know... if you're up for it, I'm sure we can work on a solution here!" The half-manic grin on Jamie's face turned into something sultry and obscene, something that no man with a working dick could misunderstand. "Could get your money's worth, so to speak." His flesh hand wandered to slowly stroke the man's thumb and Jamie shivered with tension at the silence that followed. Fuck it. Either he'd have the most spectacular night of his life, or he ended up in the ER. Which meant he had at least a roof over his head, right?

Half a minute passed in deafening silence and Jamie felt himself starting to squirm in the iron grip, trying to mentally prepare himself for just getting punched straight in his face - then Rutledge snorted.

His dark eyes seized Jamie up, as if properly looking at him for the first time, and then the man frowned. "Doubt you have anythin' to offer that's worth 700 bucks. Can get four of you for that kinda money if I wanted to."

Well, that didn't sound promising, and Jamie nervously licked his dry lips.

He knew that he wasn't exactly a _looker_ , too tall, too lanky which was extra weird with the two prosthetics attached to him, a face full of sharp features and a bunch of nervous ticks to go with the whole package - but he had something you couldn't buy for a measly couple hundred dollars: raw, unabashed enthusiasm. Jamie had yet to meet a guy who worried about him not being exactly Mister Universe when Jamie went down on him like he wanted to choke on dick.

And well, his own tastes were a bit off, too, so who was he to judge.

It did nothing for him to go out and look for a quick one-night-stand among the young, hip crowd you found at the clubs his friends liked to go to. Jamie still joined them, but the day he found a twenty something year old with gym muscles in expensive but basic looking clothes and a smile right out of a toothpaste commercial attractive would be the day hell froze over.

The guys he liked were not found at those clubs. Or any club, probably.

He met up with them at gas station restrooms and cheap motels, for the romantics among them. Ironically, those were usually the ones who sought to discreetly slip their wedding bands from their fingers before taking off anything else. Jamie found that oddly interesting.

Truckers, usually on their way from god-knows-where to the end of the goddamn world. Men who looked like they hadn't spent a day in their lives even thinking about fucking another guy, the kind you expected to kick your ass for even suggesting they did. Men of little words who knew how to get straight to the point, who had him on his knees or bent over the next best surface within minutes - big and heavy and smelling of sweat and stale cigarette smoke.

Men like Mako Rutledge.

But until now, Mako Rutledge had been against his rules. Everything that happened here actually went against his rules. Not with people he had to see in his daily life.Not in his own home. Not without at least putting down the most fundamental of boundaries - he wasn’t a _complete_ idiot just because he liked fucking strangers. That, and he had established quite a… reputation among his target group. 

But he was hardly in a situation to argue about it and he had brought this upon himself, really.

"Won't know that 'til you've tried it - when I'm done with ya, seven hundred’s gon’ look like a discount, mate!" he exclaimed in full confidence.

Rutledge only growled.

"Right, sorry, yer not my mate yet, right," Jamie wheezed against the tightening grip, struggling to free himself. Or make Rutledge pull him in. Anything but just keeping him standing on the tip of his five remaining toes. The older man still stared at him, considering the offer maybe, or just thinking of the most brutal way he could murder Jamie after all.

Fine, time to step up his game. "So... would you rather have me call you _‘Sir’_ , then?" he asked, not even attempting to hide the huskiness in his trembling voice. 

A triumphant feeling swelled up inside of Jamie like a balloon as the man’s mouth quirked upwards for a split second. It didn’t make him look any less like a mutated Rottweiler about to charge, but Jamie could feel the heavy gaze shift from something that threatened to attack him to something that, well, still threatened to attack him, but in an entirely more exciting way. 

“I’d rather have you shut your ugly face and make good on those promises.” Rutledge didn’t sound entirely convinced that Jamie could indeed live up to them, but let him slip from his grasp anyway. 

The blond had barely dropped to his knees, wasting no further time in getting to eye-level with his target of choice for the day, when he felt a big hand grip his thinning hair. He winced as his head was pulled back and held firmly in place, forcing him to look up in the older man’s stern face. From the corner of his eyes, Jamie could see Rutledge reaching for his fly with his free hand and he squirmed from all the tension, wanting to watch Rutledge pull his dick free from the confines of his jeans and get to business. He had a feeling Rutledge knew that and just enjoyed stalling Jamie, who instinctively knew better than to break eye contact just so he could get a glimpse. The sound of a belt buckle clinking rang obscenely loud in Jamie’s ears and the purr of the zipper being pulled down ran down his back like hot oil.

“If you bite me, I’ll knock out your teeth and use your naked mouth as a fleshlight, understood?”

Biting his lip, Jamie nodded excitedly. He knew there was probably something seriously fucked up about getting turned on from being threatened with excessive violence… but his dick twitched so happily in his pants he found it hard to care. 

“Say it.”

“No teeth, Sir,” Jamie hurried to say, his voice already cracking in anticipation.

The grasp in his hair loosened and Jamie’s gaze dropped down - he found himself facing what was easily the biggest cock he had ever seen even though it wasn’t even half-hard yet. A metal ring was pierced right through the tip, as if Rutledge had really needed to do that to make it look any more intimidating. A breathless giggle compulsively escaped Jamie’s lips and he dove forward, pushing his face right into the older man’s crotch. For a second Jamie just let himself breathe in the musky scent, puffing laughs turning into throaty moans before he started lapping gently at the warm flesh. 

No words existed for the pleasure that cursed through his body when he got to do this. He just lavished Mako’s cock with affection, nuzzling at it until the heady smell made him feel dizzy. It twitched against Jamie’s tongue as he licked and sucked at it. It swelled between his lips and liquid heat pooled between his own legs as Rutledge grunted above him. 

Fully hard, his cock was even more impressive, curving upwards against the heavy belly, proud and demanding attention Jamie was more than happy to give. It didn’t look like there was a way he was going to realistically fit that massive cock in his mouth… but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make it. 

Eyes fixed on the prize, Jamie wrapped his lips around the tip, teasing the metal ring with his tongue and testing the way it allowed to shift where it was embedded in the sensitive flesh. His own spit slicked the way, allowing Jamie to take it deeper until he quickly felt a persistent nudge at his throat. Instinctively, his throat wanted to close up first, and Jamie forced himself to breathe through his nose in short, sharp blows. He took a moment to calm himself down, trembling slightly as Rutledge placed one of his big hands against the back of his head - it was surprisingly encouraging until he nudged Jamie forward. 

With the couch now at his back and that mountain of a man at his front, there was nowhere for Jamie to go and nothing left to do but try and relax his throat, swallowing bravely around the thick cock that shoved itself further into his mouth in a slow, steady push. 

Tears were already prickling at the corner of his eyes from suppressing his gag reflex and he struggled to keep on breathing steadily. His tongue could effectively do nothing but rub helplessly against the hot flesh pressing against it.

Rutledge only pulled back to push himself back in again, forcing himself impossibly deeper down Jamie’s throat. Instinctively Jamie’s hands reached out to steady himself against the older man’s hips, desperately clutching at the heavy material of his jeans. His own neglected cock throbbed inside his shorts, pressing uncomfortably against the constricting buttons but Jamie only rolled his hips to rub against the friction as best as he could. 

Above him, Rutledge panted softly. “Come on, almost got it…” he groaned hoarsely as he shoved his hips forward. 

Jamie’s vision was blurry around the edges and the tips of his fingers started to tingle as he forced his throat to relax further around the intruding flesh. It already felt raw and abused, and he choked on a whine as his nose was suddenly pressed into coarse, greying hair. Jamie could just feel the adrenaline flood his brain, sending shivers through his body to reward him for _actually_ doing the impossible. 

Here he was, kneeling on his dirty floor, wedged between his own sofa and some man’s crotch, suffocating on the most magnificent cock he had ever laid his eyes on and flying high as a kite from the sheer pleasure of it. 

“Fucking… hell…” Rutledge grunted, rutting softly against the wet heat surrounding his cock. He had no idea where the kid had learned how to do that, but fuck if it wasn’t completely mind-blowing. The size of his own gut would have obstructed his view, but when Rutledge turned his head he noticed he could see Jamie going down on him through a smudged full-length mirror that was sloppily glued to the front of a shabby closet. He pulled back ever so slightly just to watch Jamie's lips stretch obscenely around the considerable girth, groaning low in appreciation.

As if he could feel being watched, Jamie met his eyes in the mirror - and God, the kid looked completely out of it. Red-cheeked and teary-eyed he still looked utterly satisfied, breaking his gaze only when Rutledge shoved his hips forward again, watching Jamie's eyes flutter shut and - holy shit - his throat bulge slightly where it opened up for him obediently.

It tore the most surprised, aroused moan from the older man’s lips, and Jamie could have happily dissolved into a puddle of pleasure. Felt like he was about to do so anyway.nHe didn't even know if he was still breathing, he felt like maybe he didn't even need to, like maybe he could just live off of this massive cock wedged down his throat. He could hear Rutledge moan somewhere deep in his barrel chest everytime his muscles helplessly contracted around the thick girth. Jamie's body felt tingly from being deprived of oxygen for so long, but it wasn't until his body started squirming out of instinct and his breath turned into sharp, uneven hisses out of his nose for the first shock of panic to flare up. It made his heart race and his ears ring and Jamie should really, really figure out why that made his neglected dick impossibly harder - some other time.

Muttering something Jamie couldn't grasp anymore, Rutledge once again buried his fingers in his hair. With an obscene sound his cock slapped against the underside of his belly as he pulled Jamie off of it. The blond gasped for air, the sudden rush of relief causing him to shiver all over. His shameless moan was hoarse and raspy and, well, that sore throat would stick with him for a while now. Jamie liked to think of it as a reward for his efforts.

Barely having caught his breath, he let himself fall forward until he pushed his face against the older man's crotch once more, panting softly against the cock covered in a mix of precum and his own saliva, just lapping at it lazily like he hadn't yet gotten enough.

Above him, Rutledge cursed.

"You plan on killing yourself on my cock, Fawkes?"

Rutledge usually sounded more intimidating when he wanted to, but now his rumbling voice carried a husky undertone that went right under Jamie's skin and tore a sound out of him that was half a moan and half a laugh.

"Worth a try," he said and, fuck, his throat hurt when he was talking and his voice sounded wrong and broken to his own ears. He found it utterly exhilarating.

The older man's laugh was dry and completely devoid of humour. "I'm not picky but I'd rather fuck you while you're still breathing."

Jamie huffed against his skin. "Yer a real gentleman" he croaked before he seriously attempted wrapping his lips around the glistening cockhead once more, all fired up again by the implied promise of actually getting railed by this giant of a man - but just got pulled off once again.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed, you fucking freak"

It sounded like a praise rather than an insult.

If he was honest, Rutledge had expected the kid to back out way, way sooner. He didn't look old enough to be so perfectly fine with huge, violent looking men taking him to his knees, but looks could be deceiving. Made him wonder what Fawkes was up to in his spare time.

It took Jamie three seconds and two wobbly steps to get himself up and fall back on the bed, grabbing his own loose tank top and yanking it over his head in the same movement. Squirming, he shuffled out of his shorts, feeling the older man's heavy gaze linger on him and taking in the sight.

Fawkes was unusually tall, but too skinny to make it feel threatening in any way. Whatever slight layer of muscle he had managed to acquire was still nicely defined though, and for a second Mako contemplated what cruel fate would make him lose one of those insanely long legs that were probably his best feature. All flushed and stretched out on his back, shooting Mako an inviting look that failed at being seductive thanks to his lopsided grin, he still wasn't exactly _pretty_ , with his face full of sharp angles and slightly crooked teeth. It was rather his utter lack of self-consciousness that still made him seem oddly attractive like this, reaching for his exposed cock with his flesh hand under Mako's observant eyes.

"You gon' help me out here, mate? Can't get a guy worked up like tha' an' then leave 'im hangin'!"

Fawkes' voice was still gruff and a content shiver ran down Mako's spine - for the first time not protesting being addressed this way.

With his mechanic hand the blond blindly dug through the backpack next to his bed until he retrieved a bottle of lube (really, what _was_ that brat getting up to?) and just squeezed out a drop right on his own dick before he resumed his languid stroking. Like having someone watch him jerk off in his own bed was a completely regular occurrence.  
It made something inside of him growl, like it'd been challenged, and fuck no, Mako wasn’t used to that feeling.

He wasn’t exactly someone people threw themselves at, with him being so freakishly huge in every aspect of his physical being - he's had professionals back out on him before. And that little punk took him on like it was a walk in the park. It irritated and excited him at the same time.

Fine, if Fawkes was up for play, Mako was in.

"Turn over."

His voice held an easy authority that sent Jamie scrambling in an instant, carelessly pushing dirty clothes off the bed to join more dirty clothes on the floor as he flopped over on his stomach, wiggling his hips in anticipation.

Behind him, unseen, Rutledge pulled his silver hair into a ponytail in a well-practised move and swiftly got rid of his top. His pants followed next, dropping to the ground with a heavy thud. 

"That's more like it!" the kid panted excitedly. 

Jamie felt the mattress dip under the older man's heavy weight, barely finding the time to make himself half-what comfortable before one of those huge, calloused hands came up to stroke down along his back. It stopped to rest on his ass and Jamie couldn't help but feel a bit _inspected_ as Rutledge parted his cheeks with both thumbs now, exposing him to cool air. It was an odd sensation and it still only served to arouse him further, causing him to almost unconsciously rub his hips against the probably already stained bed sheets - that is, until his hips were suddenly hauled up and his stomach dropped in the most exciting way as he noticed how effortlessly Rutledge just pulled his weight around.

Jamie wanted to laugh at how the first place Rutledge put his lips on was his ass instead of his mouth or... well, literally anything else, but it died on his tongue as a rough, breathless choking sound when a wet, broad tongue suddenly licked between his cheeks. It striped along his cleft and nudged against his hole before Rutledge pressed his lips against the sensitive skin too - sucking and licking and _moaning_ against it as if he was dipping his face into a pot of honey.

"Fuck yeah..." Jamie cursed. "Goddammit... fuck... you fucking filthy pig..."

Jamie really hadn't expected for Rutledge to be so concerned about his own pleasure - but judging from the low growling sounds coming from the man's throat as his tongue lapped luxuriously at the twitching hole, maybe Rutledge really wasn't being just selfless and generous at all.

"Y'know... most guys would at least make me shower before stickin' their tongues up there..." The words just tumbled out of Jamie's mouth, along with a giggle and a moan, and behind him Rutledge snorted against his skin.

The man pulled back and teasingly rubbed his thumb over the glistening hole now instead of his tongue, listening to Jamie whine low in his throat.

"If I wanted to taste soap, I'd go and lick a bar of fucking soap," he stated drily.

It sent Jamie into another fit of hysteric, turned on giggles and the blond’s thighs quaked as Rutledge pulled him back against his face.

Jamie wanted to crack another joke at how of course a huge guy like Rutledge could be expected to know how to properly eat someone out - haha, cause he was fat, get it? But all he could do was moan into his pillow as the clever tongue licked him open with purpose now, pushing inside just to tease at his rim before pulling back and resume with long, broad stripes that wrecked Jamie with full-body shivers.

Jamie was too far gone to notice Rutledge grab the abandoned bottle until he felt lube drip down his asscrack. It was cold enough to make him squirm uncomfortably until he felt big fingers slowly rub it in, making his skin warm right up to the touch. He heard something rip when his mechanic hand clawed at the bedsheet as a finger was pushed inside of him, smooth enough and yet still unexpectedly _thick_. 

Jamie felt his cock jump curiously between his legs. 

“You think you can fit me, Fawkes?” Mako’s tone was dark and almost mocking, and as a response he only tore a groan from the blond as his finger slipped inside of him all the way to the last knuckle. 

“Fuck… yeah, mate, fuck… c’mon don’ be shy, gimme another…”

Generously applying more lube Mako pressed a second finger against Jamie’s hole, not even surprised anymore when the kid shoved his own hips back impatiently. He knew how to take it though, willing his body to relax around the intrusion, breathing and moaning into steadily into his pillow - Mako had to give him that. 

Sweat dripped down Jamie’s back by the time he had three of those huge fingers somehow wedged up inside of him, stretching him open impossibly wide and just… rubbing against him in a way that made his toes curl from pleasure. 

The only time his body suddenly jerked away was when Jamie unconsciously shifted his weight on his fake knee - Mako could have almost missed it, just that tiny jerk and a sharp hiss, barely audible through whatever other noises freely fell from his mouth. He pulled his fingers free and placed his hand on Jamie’s thigh where his leg ended in the heavy prosthetic leg.

“You want that off?” Rutledge asked, and Jamie pulled a face as he turned his head to look up at the older man, obviously irritated about having been pulled out of his hazy state of existence. 

“No, ‘s fine,” he said. “‘m not gon’ feel that once you fuck me, so go on.”

Fawkes wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore as he reached behind him to pull Mako closer, sighing in satisfaction when the big man complied and finally bent over him, covering him with his massive body and effectively trapping him against the bed. 

Teasingly, Mako pressed his thick cock against his ass, slipping between his wet cheeks and just rubbed against the loosened hole. Beneath him, Fawkes gasped in excitement, shamelessly arching his back to push back against the friction, and again, that short, sharp hiss, and a jerk of his hip before he effortlessly seemed to slip back into euphoria. 

Maybe whatever scum Fawkes was usually fucking could ignore that, but Mako wasn’t having it.

“Take it off,” he ordered, stilling his movements and forcing the younger man once again to retreat back into reality, suddenly frowning at Mako over his shoulders. There was a mistrustful glint in his amber eyes that seemed to come out of nowhere and for a second Mako half expected Fawkes to bare his teeth at him like an animal.

“What are you, some kind of pervert with a fetish, huh?” Fawkes actually hissed at him.

Interesting.  
At this point he hadn’t expected to discover something the blond was uncomfortable about, really. But Mako wasn’t in the mood to argue about whether he was some sick fuck who liked to jerk it to amputees - wasn’t like he had been the one to make a move on Fawkes in the first place.

“You’re in pain. It’s distracting.”

“So what? Half an hour ago you were threatenin’ to knock out me teeth…”

“That’s different. You liked that. You don’t like _that_.”

Soothingly rubbing the stripe of skin just above the metal prosthetic Mako bent over Fawkes again, one arm planted beside his head to keep himself from just crushing the skinny guy. For the first time since this whole thing had started, Fawkes shivered beneath him, unsure of what to do - so Mako took that decision from him. 

“When I’m fucking you, Fawkes, the only goddamn thing you’ll feel _is_ me fucking you. Understood?” he all but growled into the man’s ear.

After a moment of hesitation Mako felt the enthusiastic nod against his chest rather than see it, but it was enough.

“Good. Then take it off.”

Mako could fuck a guy with only half a leg, but he would not fuck a guy who bit through pain he wasn't into.

Two trembling hands reached underneath the skinny body to fiddle with the prosthetic leg until it came off and Fawkes started to pant harshly underneath him. 

“Don’t freak, ok?”

The younger man’s raspy voice was quiet for once and Mako only grunted in response. As soon as he heard the heavy fake limb hit the floor, he just flipped the kid over on his back, catching him off guard before he could go all crazy over the thought of Mako getting off of his injury again. 

Fawkes’ face was slack and wide-eyed and Mako only had a second to take it in before he crashed his lips into the younger man’s in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. It tore a hilariously surprised moan from Fawkes’ lips and it took the younger man a long second before he eagerly wrapped his arms around Mako’s broad neck.

The older man shifted his weight until he came to rest between those slim thighs, covering the stump of Fawkes’ leg with his big hand and just pressing it against his belly - not for his own pleasure, just to get himself used to the feeling of Jamie’s thigh ending so brutally sudden. Mako swore the kid sobbed into the kiss just then, flinching instinctively from the touch without ever getting far when a solid 500 pounds were holding him in place. Mako just used his thick fingers to rub out the twitching muscles, slowly and steady like you would touch a fidgeting horse until Fawkes calmed down beneath him, slowly registering that the older man wasn’t about to get all weird about his missing leg. In one way or another.

It was only when Fawkes finally relaxed under his touch, just letting Mako plunder his mouth and rub him into submission, that he finally broke the kiss. The kid stared at him with pupils blown so wide it was almost funny. 

“You need the arm off, too?” he asked, and Fawkes seemed to need a moment to realize what they were talking about before he shook his head no. This time, Mako believed him. 

“Good. Then buckle up, sweetheart.”

Fawkes dropped his head back with one more of his raspy laughs at that nickname laced with irony, and stretched his back so his hips were pushing closer against Mako’s, forcing his thighs to spread wider around his massive gut. His hazy eyes were still a bit moist and his throat sounded a bit closed up, but at least that playful smirk already tugged at the blond’s lips again. 

That was better.

Applying a generous layer of lube just along the length of his cock, Mako made sure to coat himself thoroughly with it - as far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as too much lubrication. 

Fawkes groaned happily as Mako rubbed the pierced tip against his hole, soft and pliant and so eager to finally be filled. It stretched willingly enough for him to press it inside at first, moans turning to curses muttered against the skin on his shoulder until he could feel Fawkes clench around him.

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut as Rutledge started to push against him with more intent now - he felt already stretched to his limit from just the tip despite all their preparation and he knew this was only the beginning. 

Adjusting his grip on Rutledge’s muscled shoulders he pulled himself closer against the man, and utterly reveled in feeling of being able to just bury his face against the broad neck. He didn’t think he had ever met a man tall enough for him to do that in this position and it made him forget about the initial pain for a moment.

Panting wetly against hot skin, he rocked back against Rutledge as best as he could, wedged between his heavy body and the creaking bed, trying to adjust to his massive girth.   
Throwing his head back Jamie muttered hoarsely under his laboured breath.

“Fuck… fuck… gotta be kiddin’ me… fuckin’ God…”

The burn and sting slowly turned into something more pleasurable as Rutledge just rutted against him like that, coaxing him open with the spongy head of his cock. Teasingly, he rubbed the metal ring against the sensitive rim before pushing in once more until Jamie didn’t just gasp anymore but started to moan rather deliciously every time he did that.

Jamie felt a big hand grab him by his hip and hold him steady; then Rutledge was actually putting some of his impressive weight behind the next thrust, slowly but relentlessly forcing Jamie’s protesting hole to open further, stretching so impossibly wide to accommodate his huge, throbbing cock, Jamie could only squeal.

Disparate fingers dug sharply into Mako’s bare shoulder, the metal ones hard enough to break the skin and Fawkes squirmed beneath him, whining and panting harshly. 

“Fuckin’ hell, mate… fuck… God, fuck… oh God, yer so big…”

A steady stream of curses fell from the younger man’s lips as Mako took him slowly, patiently feeding him inch by inch of the cock he had been drooling over, pulling out again just to shove himself in a little deeper than before. 

And despite the litany of ‘fuck’s falling from his lips, the kid never asked Mako to stop. 

Jamie felt like legit crying when he finally felt the older man’s thighs press against his arse. The rim of his hole felt obscenely stretched, weakly trying to clench around the thick intrusion and he was probably stuffed to his lungs with cock, judging by the way he could feel it twitch concerningly deep inside his belly.

He was only half aware of a warm hand caressing his thighs when Rutledge started to move, just rocking his hips to get Jamie used to the feeling and Jamie felt like he would break apart. 

Each slow stroke rubbed deliciously against his prostate - Rutledge didn’t even need to try and find an angle, and Jamie just let his arms drop above his head as all remaining strength seemed to leave his body now. 

“Fuck, just look at you…” Rutledge muttered darkly, lifting himself up just enough so he could let his heavy gaze drop to the younger man. Jamie’s face was twisted in overwhelmed ecstasy, rubbing his own neglected cock against the heavy belly resting between his spread thighs in an attempt to distract himself from the pressure and the pulling - but it just made him even more aware of the thick cock claiming him and he cried out helplessly under the big man. 

“Yeah, come on… fuck yourself on it…”

The deep, praising voice did help spur him on, and Jamie moaned softly as a big hand was shoved under the small of his back, making it easier for him to just move against Rutledge and rub himself off at the same time. 

And so Jamie let his head drop back and did exactly that. After all, nobody should be able to say that he wasn’t an ambitious person.

Being able to move on his own will made it easier to adjust to that beast of a cock, moving tentatively at first to get used to the feeling of how it stretched and filled him. It turned into a slow and languid roll of his hips quickly enough, making the heat rise in his skin as the most delicious tingle spread through his body.

As soon as the initial burn had faded, it made him feel like he was in fucking heaven.  
Just miles and miles of cock to ride on in a steady rhythm that made his head spin and his cock leak, making precum stick to the man’s tattooed belly. He didn’t ever want it to end, moaning shamelessly as he rocked himself back and forth on the thick cock that spread him open. 

But he could only pull himself against the older man with just one leg for so long until his muscles started to cramp up, and he faltered, his moan breaking into a frustrated huff. 

Rutledge just rumbled contentedly somewhere in his chest. Slowly, he pulled his cock free, only to slap Jamie on his thighs, signaling him to turn over again.  
If the kid wasn’t ready for a proper fuck now, he’d never be.

He let Jamie balance his own weight on his arms and upper body while he lifted him up by the hips with that intimidating ease, and the blond moaned deeply when Rutledge simply shoved himself back inside to the hilt this time. His movements felt impatient and Jamie knew the kid gloves he had been handled with until now were coming off. 

From then on, all he could do was hold on for dear life as the man pinned him down beneath his weight, fucking him in deep, hard thrusts now - gods, how could he be so wonderfully heavy - all the while pressing the stump of Jamie’s leg against his own thigh with the hand that held him upright.   
Jamie didn’t even have to support his own weight there, Rutledge was doing that with an ease that should have been frightening. But Jamie just melted against him, for the first time in who knew how long not having his rush interrupted by the stinging pain his prosthetic leg usually caused him.

Instead, Jamie just cursed and sobbed in his pillow as Rutledge fucked him in earnest now, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Sweat dripped from his skin and when he reached between his own legs he could feel it his cock just leaking precum all over his sheets. At least they had been dirty already.

He felt dizzy and breathless, all air knocked from his lungs when Rutledge forcefully shoved himself inside of him again, as if Jamie wasn’t taking enough of him already. It was like being split open, and Jamie didn’t even want to know what his poor hole must look like, stretched and open and feeling so raw already he wanted to sob. And yet every drag of that thick cock inside of him made him feel like melting into the sheets, rubbing and sliding against his prostate until his body was screaming in glorious ecstasy.

Behind him, he could hear Rutledge groan - deeper and throatier now as his thrusts were starting to become shorter as he chased his orgasm. Jamie whined in protest as his hand was yanked from his weeping cock rather abruptly and Rutledge grabbed his wrist instead to pull him back, making him meet every one of his sharp thrusts now. 

Jamie wasn’t masochistic enough to try and rub himself off with his metal hand. But with his flesh hand firmly in the older man’s grip he was left to bury his hot face in the pillow, whining and pleading for Mako to let him cum too. Any attention would have sufficed, really, but Rutledge just pulled a solo number behind him, putting his own weight behind the harsh thrusts now, paying no mind to Jamie’s squirming and begging.

He was grunting and panting like a fucking animal, and Jamie could feel their sweaty skin rub together where their thighs met and the man’s massive belly rested on the small of his back. Like being mounted by an actual fucking bear, he thought in his delirious mind and laughed through his strained moans.

His whole body ached and screamed for release, his cock throbbed so impatiently between his legs it could just burst if Rutledge would only _touch_ him… 

Rutledge came inside of him with twitching hips and a gloriously low moan, completely ignoring Jamie’s half-choked sobs for the sake of just basking in in his own afterglow, panting and moving slowly inside of the younger man until the first streaks of cum started to drip out around his cock.

“Fuck you, fuck, why didn’t you let me -”

All of Jamie’s whines were cut off when Rutledge finally pulled out of him with a wet sound, pushed him forward until Jamie came to lie flat on his belly and unceremoniously buried his tongue in his ass once more. 

Jamie was pretty sure his brain just short circuited right then. 

It took just two or three broad licks over his swollen, sensitive hole and a few strokes on his cock from a hand that had been shoved none too gently under his body and Jamie was wrecked with an orgasm that felt like he was an imploding star. 

His vision blacked out for a few seconds, and when he came to again, his hips were still twitching against the warm hand that was now coated in his cum - he almost jerked away from the tongue that still gently lapped at him, hungrily licking the last streaks of cum from the heated skin. 

As if to reward him, he thought weakly. 

Rutledge finally pulled away from him with a satisfied groan, rubbing along Jamie’s back and his trembling thighs now. This time, it did feel kind of generous and Jamie allowed himself to bask in it for a few minutes, catching his breath and trying to clear the fog from his mind. At least enough to be able to turn his head and look at the older man. 

Now that he was sitting up, Jamie could finally see the tattoo on his belly for the first time… and he laughed into his pillow as he found himself eye to eye with a ridiculously adorable cartoon pig face. Surrounded by flaming motor parts, but still! 

“Yer really are a filthy pig” he teased with his fucked out voice, stretching his limbs into the soiled sheets. For a moment Jamie contemplated whether he would finally bother to change them, but probably not. 

“ ‘m not the one who offers sex in exchange for rent money,” Rutledge shot back, but his voice held no malice. Well, no point in beating around the bush. 

Jamie grinned. “So, we’re good on the deal?” he asked. 

Rutledge just cocked an eyebrow at him, while hauling himself up to slip back into his clothes. Where Jamie was concerned, he could have just stayed naked and sweaty and gorgeous. 

“Sure. You have until the end of next week to come up with 700 dollars. Plus of course the rent you owe me until then,” Rutledge said. And this time, he wasn’t joking.

Jamie gaped incredulously at the man - for the first time he was actually speechless. That definitely was not what they had agreed on!

“It’s either that or I’ll just have to come visit you again.” His voice was still as stern and serious as before, but the way he let his eyes travel down Jamie’s pliant body spoke of a different language now. 

Jamie relaxed into his pillow, laughing. 

“Asshole. Fine, whatever. Bring a friend next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos make my day, comments make me weep with joy <3
> 
> Or come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
